


[英露/米露]狂欢

by 13791705778



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), 米露, 英露
Kudos: 11





	[英露/米露]狂欢

某次无关紧要的国际会议上。  
亚瑟拿着他的发言稿，愤慨激昂，所求的无非是自己那点儿利益，而一向活跃得恼人的阿尔弗雷德却安静得出奇，只是一手托着腮不时瞄向对面的伊万。  
时值1990年，已经几个月没露面的伊万突然又出现在会议室，他本就苍白的皮肤更是惨得吓人，原本还有些婴儿肥的脸颊消瘦异常，显出凌厉的下颌棱角，赤红的瞳孔深陷眼窝中，映着眼底浓重的青黑尤其怖人。他曾经强健的身躯肉眼可见地消瘦下去，厚重的大衣此时只衬得他越发单薄。不知道他家领导人是怎么想的，伊万此时的状态和苏联的形势一样令人担忧。  
阿尔弗雷德正漫无目的的发散着思维，一阵咳嗽声又把他拉回现实  
“琼斯先生。”路德维希谨慎地开口。任凭他之前在战场上如何做威做福，现在还是要仰仗我的鼻息。这么想着阿尔弗雷德心上泛了些愉悦，他把眼镜推回鼻梁上，挂起一贯的笑容，“怎么了？”  
“关于这次的……”  
“哦，当然，我完全同意。”他想也不想就回答。  
路德维希欲言又止了几秒，还是悻悻地坐了下去。打断别人的发言显然是不礼貌的，不过眼下没人敢表现出不满，唯一敢于和阿尔弗雷德叫板的伊万此时也沉默着靠在椅背上，罕见的没有嘲讽几句。  
“好啦，各位还有什么意见吗？”阿尔弗雷德环视一周，见所有人——除了亚瑟和弗朗西斯面上略有不快，但谁管那两个老家伙，他们总不能以为现在还是自己的时代。于是他满意地起身拍拍手，“散会，还有——布拉金斯基留下。”  
人群迅速散去，没有人想直面两个超级大国的怒火。为什么不能是单独的和平协商？得了吧，他们俩哪次呆在一起不把会议室变成斗殴现场。就算现在的关系已经缓和了不少，也没人想参与他们的争吵中。而显然对伊万来说阿尔弗雷德的话就等于放屁，于是他毫不理会起身准备离开，可还没走到门口就被美国人迎面拦下。  
“你想去哪儿？”  
伊万瞥了他一眼，“你脑子有病吗？当然是回国。”就算他们上司的关系已有缓和，但从个人层面上来讲，他永远不能做到与阿尔弗雷德好言相向。  
阿尔弗雷德一时无言。说实话他也不知道为什么要留下对方，上司叮嘱过自己少与对方较劲，对面已经不堪负重了，谁也不知道逼得太紧他们会不会真拼个鱼死网。那自己总不能去找骂的，毕竟那张嘴面对自己可从没吐出过什么好话。可看到对方作势要离开，他内心又烦躁起来，此时其他人已尽数散去，阿尔弗雷德猛地推上会议室的门，一把攥住对方的手腕，被那异于常人的温度烫了一下。他早就注意到伊万脸上不正常的红晕。  
他看着伊万惊愕的表情，一时不知该作何解释，但在对方缓过神之前，他脑子一热吻了上去。事实证明那是他所做的最正确的决定。  
唇齿相接不过几秒后，伊万猛地推开他，狠狠擦拭着自己的嘴唇，脸上的嫌弃显而易见。  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”伊万甚少叫人全名，一般这么做是说明他确实已经怒不可遏，“你他妈发什么疯？”  
“看不出来吗？我想操你。”如果说先前还有些犹豫，那么现在他已经确定了自己的目标。  
“我要操你。”阿尔弗雷德重复一遍，无视对方脸上的愠怒，闪身躲过迎面而来的拳头，转到伊万身后，鞋跟狠狠踹上膝窝，趁着他腿软的一瞬间一手扯住围巾勒住对方的脖子，企图从后面制住他。而伊万趁机向阿尔弗雷德肋下打去，这一下用了十足的力，他肯定阿尔弗雷德的软骨已经凹进去了，满以为这下能让对方松开钳制。可阿尔弗雷德非但力度不减，笑容也不曾改变半分。  
“继续啊，不是最喜欢跟我作对了吗？”  
他们维持了这个姿势几秒，而尔弗雷德断定对方已是强弩之末不足为惧，于是他把伊万摁到桌子上，一手钳制住他的胳膊，一手探向大衣扣子。

伊万伏在桌上，胳膊以一种诡异的姿态扭转在身后，衣摆被撩上去，桌边刚好抵在胃的位置上，配合着身后阿尔弗雷德毫无技巧只管自己爽的动作，让他忍不住想吐。  
“操你妈的阿尔弗雷德……衣冠禽兽的狗东西，去死吧你他妈的……呃啊！”  
“谢谢夸奖，小婊子，不过你还是留着嘴待会儿叫吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德被征服和施虐欲的满足的充盈的大脑一时飘飘然的有些忘我，竟没注意到外面的脚步声，等他察觉到门被推开的声音时，亚瑟已经面色铁青的站在那儿了。  
他不甚在意地低头继续，以一个猛烈的深入逼出苏联人一声带着浓重鼻音的呻吟，他以为亚瑟会很快识趣离开，但事情的发展总是出乎意料。  
亚瑟既没有离开，也没有斥责他们在公共场合乱搞还不锁门，最初的惊愕过后他只是神色如常地走过去，轻柔抚上伊万的唇，一手顺着脖颈上的伤痕向下，掠过锁骨胸口，漫不经心又熟稔地挑逗着这具身体的敏感点。  
阿尔弗雷德惊异于亚瑟对伊万身体的熟悉，但他猛然想到自己还未独立时，不经意听到过的从亚瑟房间中传出的并不算甜腻的呻吟，现在想来声音竟越发熟悉。他突然感到没由来的不快，身下的动作愈加粗暴，他俯下身凑到伊万耳边，几乎是在啃咬耳后的那块皮肤。  
“早闻沙俄阁下生性放荡。”  
伊万被这已有些陌生的称呼搅乱了本就不甚清醒的脑子，他费力睁开视线有些模糊的双眼，看清面前金发蓝眼的脸后，毫不犹豫地一口啐上去。  
好极了。阿尔弗雷德怒极反笑，这苏联佬哪怕神志不清也不肯对他有半分服软。  
他正恼着，突然听到亚瑟的轻笑声，抬头狠狠的剜了对方一眼，但亚瑟没理，只是示意他暂时退出来后把伊万踉踉跄跄拽下桌子，然后不紧不慢地解开皮带，褪下一点裤子露出自己的东西，意思不言而喻。  
伊万沉默了一会儿，看起来是在积蓄力气想直接揍上去，事实上他也是这样做的，但他长期酗酒且被病痛折磨的身体很快落了下风。亚瑟轻而易举接过迎来的攻击，顺手卸了他的胳膊，迫使他跪伏在地上。伊万眼角发红，从喉咙中挤出低吼，徒劳的做着困兽之斗。亚瑟掐着他的下颌迫使他张开嘴，下一秒便毫不犹豫的整个捅进去，不顾对方的推拒抽动起来。

“我从前也喂过你许多。”  
伊万意识已不甚清醒，听到这话恍惚间思绪回到百年前。  
那时候美国小鬼头还确实是个小鬼头，自由女神像也还未耸立在纽约，但年轻的国家已经展现出蓬勃的生命力和无所畏惧的勇气。大英帝国的黄昏将近，一个世纪后便会光荣不再，但海上霸主仍保有余辉。  
彼时克里米亚战争刚刚结束，他们在谈判桌上明争暗夺，抓住任何一点微小的细节，不惜为一个数字撕破脸皮，最后好歹是扯出了一份巴黎条约。法国和土耳其的那群混蛋不久前已乘船离开，但亚瑟表示要多留几日，因为天气不好。  
天气不好。伊万听到随从的解释后心里暗暗发笑，但面上并没有表现什么，只是同意了负责接待对方。  
考虑到亚瑟身份的特殊性，伊万决定把对方安置在距冬宫不远处自己的住处，一座奢华的“小宫殿”。他沉默着把对方领到客房里，这里虽长期无人入住，收拾得却也干净。伊万四处瞧了瞧，倒了杯茶坐下，与桌子对面的亚瑟相顾无言。  
“这就是你们的待客之道吗？”亚瑟忍不住打破沉默。  
“事实上，仅仅针对你。”伊万抿了口茶，始终保持着得体的微笑。  
亚瑟瞧了他一眼，嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“你该不会是因为战争输了怀恨在心吧。”  
“为什么不？难道我要对刚刚强迫我签下苛刻条约的家伙心怀感激吗？”  
“小肚鸡肠。”  
房间里又沉静下来，亚瑟到底还是自己倒了杯茶，两年的战争把他们折腾的不轻，此时都疲惫不堪。  
“那么——”伊万站起来，“祝你过得愉快，柯克兰先生。”  
“等一下。”亚瑟突然开 口，起身不紧不慢地走上前，“壁炉里没有木头，你是想用这种方式报复，好冻死我吗？”  
“抱歉，我最近经济拮据，没有多余的木头可供您使用。想必柯克兰先生总能熬过这北国冬日的。”  
“啊，当然，只要沙俄阁下愿意帮个小忙。”  
伊万感到对方悄悄握住了自己的手，手指隔着皮革手套轻轻地画着圈。他垂下眸。  
“我想你的茶要凉了。”  
“这没关系。”亚瑟笑起来，抬手锁上了门，“别去管它了。”  
是的，这没关系。他们对此都不陌生，接吻，拥抱，高潮，整理好衣着后笑着说再见。不管对方是谁，他们向来都是这么做的。

那现在为什么不行了呢？

亚瑟已经发泄出来了，伊万被喉咙里的精液呛得咳嗽不止，眼中泛了些泪。他被翻过来面朝着阿尔弗雷德，他看着对方的脸，一如百年前的朝气，但已不复当初的稚嫩。  
他模模糊糊想起当初因为怕亚瑟的报复匆匆忙忙卖掉的阿拉斯加。事后证明那是他这辈子做的最蠢的一个交易，倒是便宜了阿尔弗雷德这个小鬼。  
伊万突然觉得有些好笑，眼睛被水汽糊的很难受，他轻轻眨眼，一行泪滚落下来。  
阿尔弗雷德注意到了，心头掠过一丝异样，但更大的征服欲盖过了一切，他伸手掐住伊万的脖子，看着对方在窒息的痛苦和体内的快感中达到高潮，不多时便也射了出来。他退出后注意到伊万腿间的一片狼藉淫靡，耳尖后知后觉泛上红。但时间容不得他多停留，国内还有一堆事儿等着要处理，于是他最后看了两人一眼，披上落在一旁的外套，头也不回地离开。  
伊万从濒死感中恢复过来，大口呼吸着空气。他感到一双手抚上自己的脸，不着痕迹地将泪痕抹去。亚瑟轻轻叹了口气。  
“都没关系的。”

风吹开窗帘的一角，华灯初上。  
黄昏已过，黑夜将至了。


End file.
